


Merlin Meets Magi*Mari

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....where the most happy people about it are at the same table.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Merlin Meets Magi*Mari

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Romani was on cloud nine; nothing and no one could remove his good mood. He woke up from the most wonderful dream.

The best that he ever had since the Singularities, not to mention Events – some Servants really were more trouble than they were worth, no matter how well Gudako was with the chaos – that just kept popping up with disturbing regularity.

Magi*Mari was summoned as a Servant!

Ah, but the dream was over and the world had to keep spinning as they worked hard to save humanity. ‘ _I could take that as my reward_ ,’ Romani thought indulgently with a smile. A good dream, a long uninterrupted sleep at that? It was almost like his own personal gift brought to him from Magi*Mari. Somehow.

“You passed out on me Doc.” Came the deadpan tones from Gudako. He had no idea how long she was there, he must have been staring at the ceiling in a daze for a while.

“Gudako..? What are you doing in my room?” Romani had a good sleep, but he didn’t expect there to be some emergency right after that would necessitate the intrusion.

“You’re still sleepy, my fluffy friend.” Gudako didn’t let him object, or whatever he was attempting to say in response, to that by putting her hand over his mouth and continuing to speak. “Don’t freak out again. This would be the third time.” She looked so serious at Romani for a second that he feared that there _was_ a terrible emergency. One he couldn’t handle if he fainted three times.

“Bumph uu ee oom?” Romani attempted to ask through her hand.

Luckily, Gudako was fluent in the weirdest of mumbles even if she only knew a small handful of languages by now due to her Servants. Consequently, Romani hoped not all of such words were swear words. He understood the need at times, but there were innocent ears here!

(Romani really, really was hoping Mash had not been exposed to much of that language. She would pass out in a faint if she heard that! Romani’s imagination there had to be forcibly halted and remind himself he could ask Magi*Mari on her blog later how to handle that.)

“This is the infirmary, but you spend so much time in the hospital section, I guess it could technically be your room. Just don’t tell Nightingale that. She might think some wild theories about curing you of something after.” Gudako answered easily. Her eyes turned fierce. Oh no, the moment of emergency was here. “Now promise not to pass out like that again, or you won’t be allowed to talk to her.”

Romani nodded without understanding why. Gudako’s hands came off of his mouth. “I will be fine, Gudako. Just tell me the emergency.”

“It’s not so much an emergency as it is an intervention. I need you to be able to breath now.” Gudako was being firm with him just like he had seen her to her Servants when she took charge in an emergency though, it was little wonder they all stopped to take her seriously if this was how it was in person. “Magi*Mari is here as a Caster Servant, now take it easy.”

Gudako was not the slightest bit surprised to see the good Doctor pass out after a shout of excitement.

…he would get used to it eventually.

.

.

“My King, it appears Merlin has come in from two doors.” Gawain announced to Artoria, the Saber class Servant was enjoying another fine meal in the mess hall.

“Is he causing trouble?” Artoria mentioned as she paused from a delectable bite of the stew portion of her meal prepared in front of her. Merlin was not always up to something. He had been spending an awful lot of time with Jeanne D’arc lately. Well, as far as she could tell after she was summoned. It looked like he made a friend. Artoria was fine, if a little weary of the name. A large part of her felt like there should be monsters created in the water of untold horrors and had her looking for a Caster Servant she couldn’t recall the name from. A different summoning she was still recalling perhaps?

“My King, he came in as a woman and is sitting at the same table as Jeanne D’arc, Marie Antoinette, and your male counterpart Arthur. It seems both Merlins are going to be seated at the table.” Gawain was perfectly aware this could be a beginning to a new Event in the making. Ready to be on the move should it be now.

“Ignore it, but be wary. We will investigate and talk to Merlin later. For now, we will take our time in this period of preparation.”

“ ** **Yes, my King****.” All of her knights answered at her orders.

.

* * *

.

“This is great Merlin, now you have a sister.” Jeanne was quick to congratulate him. The awkward stare off the two Merlins were in was even more awkward at times when Marie’s frequent friends from the French Servants came to eat with them. As always, Marie and Jeanne were immune. Both Merlins could tell the two women were genuinely happy for him.

“Yes~ We are so very glad to meet you Miss Mari~” Marie was all the more having a delight over the fact that she was introduced as Magi*Mari – as that was what she thought she was recorded as after hearing that Doctor speak earlier.

“It’s very interesting to meet you all.” Mari mentioned as she was seated very close to Arthur at the table. A very happy Arthur that was as overjoyed as the French Ruler and Rider were.

“It appears we both can be surprised.” Merlin mentioned as he ate the cookies Marie and Jeanne worked hard at making under the supervision of EMIYA for him to taste. The two never gave up after seeing him not eat too much at meal times. “Oh these go very well with that tea you made earlier Jeanne.”

.

* * *

.

“Fou, why did you just walk right back out of the cafeteria? You love lunch time.” Mash was greatly confused.


End file.
